


By Day

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Crack, F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written per 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Our favourite crime-fighting pair.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

Meet Bosco. He’s your average guy. Watches sports, chases women, and loves cars. By day, he’s a New York City cop. Every day he’s out there cruising the streets, fighting crime and ridding the city of it’s seedy underground. But Bosco’s quest is personal. He’s seen his own share of crime. An alcoholic mother, an abusive father, and a drug dealing brother. He’s out for justice.

Meet Faith. She’s not your average woman. A mother of two, trapped in a loveless marriage. But she’s tough as nails, fighting her own fight to make the world a better place. By day, she’s Bosco’s level headed partner. She’s out on the streets every day, cleaning up the trash of society. She’s out to make a difference.

By day, two beat cops, America’s heroes. By night, well, that would ruin the story, now wouldn’t it?

~*~*~

“Can you believe that jagoff?” Bosco exclaimed as he stormed into the locker rooms of the 55th precinct.

“I told you not to interfere,” his partner, Faith replied.

“What? I was gonna leave you to handle him? That guy was twice your size,” Bosco countered.

He moved to the sinks, hoisting his leg up and placing his foot inside the ceramic bowl. He was so intent on cleaning the vomit from his shoes, he missed the ice cold glare Faith shot him.

“I’m not saying you can’t handle yourself, cause I know you can. But we’re partners, I’m supposed to back you up,” he continued.

“Boz. They guy was drunk. It’s not like I haven’t arrested drunks before,” she expressed, feeling increasingly irritated.

“Fine. Next time, I’ll let you get puked on,” he replied.

Faith couldn’t help but laugh. Her laughter continued as she moved to her locker, intent on changing. She’d already called Fred, told him she’d be late. He was under the impression she was working a perpetual double. And that suited Faith just fine.

She heard Bosco move to his own locker. She concentrated on slipping into her leather pants, bright blue in colour. They were soft, supple, perfect for the nights activities. Next came the top, matching blue leather. It hugged her torso, showing off her ample bosom. She pulled her hair into a fierce bun, tucking her mask beneath her arm before shutting her locker and turning to wait for Bosco.

“You’re not wearing the cape?” she asked, admiring his own outfit.

Tight black vinyl pants left nothing to the imagination. His shirt was fitted neoprene and clung to his chiseled chest. A complicated black belt sat on his waist, complete with all the necessary crime fighting equipment.

“I don’t know. You don’t think it looks gay?” he questioned.

“Nah. I like it,” she replied.

Bosco nodded, pulling out the cape and tossing it over his shoulder. It matched her outfit, a brilliant shade of blue. He handed her his own mask before adjusting the straps. She neatly tucked it under her arm with her own.

“Ready to fight some crime?” Bosco queried.

“Always,” Faith replied.

They made their way out the back door, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. No sense having a secret identity if everyone knows who you are. Bosco’s infamous Mustang was parked in the back alley. He pulls a small remote from his utility belt, watching as the engine roars to life and the doors pop open. Our two heroes jump in, the doors closing behind them.

“I want to rescue a damsel in distress,” Bosco exclaimed.

“Please. You always want to rescue a damsel in distress. Shouldn’t we be concentrating on Mr. Sinister and his evil sidekick, Foulboy. They are after all planning on taking over the world,” Faith replied, pursing her lips.

“That’s all you ever want to do. We’ll catch them, but come on, we need to have a little fun,” Bosco countered.

“Alright. One damsel,” Faith relented.

Bosco grinned, throwing the car into fifth and speeding down the street. He swerved around a corner, pulling through a set of lights. At the next intersection, he made a left. Faith glared at him, wondering how’d they’d explain the costumes if they got pulled over.

“Bosco. You can’t keep driving around aimlessly like this. We need a plan,” she commented.

“I’m waiting for my spider sense to kick in,” Bosco replied.

“First, you don’t have spider sense. Second, I think that’s a copyright infringement,” she retorted.

“This whole fic’s a copyright infringement,” he countered.

(The author takes this moment to point to the disclaimer above)

“There!” Bosco cried triumphantly.

Faith’s eyes followed the direction of Bosco’s hand, immediately spotting a group of three men following a young woman into a dark alley. She braced herself as Bosco pulled onto the side walk, the car coming to a screeching halt.

“55 to the rescue!” he shouted as he jumped from the car and dashed down the alley way.

Faith was hot on his heals. She made a mental note to talk to Bosco about their name. While 55 worked for work, it somehow didn’t seem appropriate here. By the time she reached the alley, Bosco had tackled two perps, leaving the last one for her. She socked him in the stomach, watching as he crumbled.

“What, who are you?” the unnamed criminal cried, his hands raised protectively over his head.

“We’re still working on a name,” Faith replied before drop kicking him in the jaw.

It was short work, the criminals fighting skills leaving much to be desired. In no time, Faith and Bosco stood over the unconscious bodies of the three would be evil doers. Bosco smiled at the young woman, who had watched the entire exchange in fear.

“Don’t worry ma’am, you’re safe now,” he expressed, puffing out his chest.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You just cost me $150!” the woman cried, whacking Bosco over the head with her hand bag before stalking out of the alley.

“Congratulations Boz. You just preserved the dignity of a prostitute,” Faith chuckled.

“All in a nights work Faith. All in a nights work,” he replied.

Part 2:

Faith stands by the sinks, pretending to apply her makeup. She’s hazards several glances through the mirror at the others in the room. Time is limited, but she doesn’t dare change. Not where there are eyes to see. Across the room, Bosco sits on a bench, concentrating intently on untying his shoes. He too waits patiently for the others to leave.

“Sul and I were thinking of heading out, grabbing a drink. You guys want to come with?” Ty asked.

“Nah, I’m pretty tired. You tired Yokas? You look tired,” Bosco replied.

“Yeah, I’m tired,” Faith echoed, faking a yawn.

“Alright, see ya later,” Ty responded.

Ty made his way to the door, Sully directly behind him. He paused in the hallway, waiting for the locker room door to close. Turning to his partner, he lifted an eyebrow.

“You think they’re doing it?” Ty asked.

“Probably,” Sully replied.

With a knowing glance and a shrug, the two left the precinct, heading out into the night.

~*~*~

“I didn’t think they’d ever leave,” Faith exclaimed, rushing to her locker to change.

“Me either,” Bosco replied, moving to his own locker.

Within moments they were dressed and slipping out the back door. Neither of them spoke until Bosco’s Mustang had cleared the alley, rushing away from the station.

“So, where do you think he is?” Bosco asked, glancing at Faith.

“I don’t know. But we need to find him,” Faith replied.

“That fiendishly evil Mr. Sinister. Driving a madman mad and setting him loose on the city. How evil,” Bosco expressed.

Faith nodded her agreement, only hoping they could find him before it was too late. Who knew what destruction he could bring.

Bosco drove through the New York City streets, searching everywhere for some sign of their foe. Beside him, Faith twiddled her thumbs. She was bored, restless. When Bosco had first come to her with the idea of becoming superheroes, she’d jumped at the opportunity. In fact, she’d gone home that night and made their costumes. Now, months later, she realized the crime fighting life was not all it was cracked up to be.

“So, I’ve been thinking about names,” she casually mentioned.

“What?! You’re not pregnant are you? Cause I can’t very well be a superhero without a sidekick,” Bosco exclaimed.

“I mean crime fighting names. And hey, why am I the sidekick?” she demanded.

“Yeah, we need cool names,” Bosco replied, choosing to ignore her sidekick question.

Before Faith could respond, a frightened old man jumped in front of their car. He ran around to driver’s side window, pounding on the glass until Bosco unrolled it.

“Oh god, please, call the police. There’s a madman gone mad!” The man exclaimed.

“Have no fear good citizen, we will save you,” Bosco gallantly replied.

He pulled up the parking brake and jumped out of the car. Faith followed suit, joining him by his side. They rushed down the street, following the direction of the frightened man’s index finger. As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with the madman. And he had indeed gone mad.

In his hand, he held a gigantic Yo-Yo. It was the size of a small European car. His maniacal laughter filled the streets as he deftly spun the weapon, taking out row upon row of mailboxes and newspaper stands.

“Crimeny! That man has a gigantic Yo-Yo!” Bosco cried.

Beside him, Faith trembled. “What do we do?” she asked.

“You go left, I’ll go right,” Bosco instructed. “On three.”

“Yes, three,” Faith agreed.

“One, Two, Three.”

Upon completing the count, Bosco dashed to his left and ran for the man. Faith had braced herself to go right, knowing Bosco was easily confused by direction. She made her way around a parked car, and rolled to the ground just as the Yo-Yo soared over her head. A loud CRUNCH resonated through the street as it impacted with the parked car.

Bosco doubled back, kicking himself for not knowing his left from his right. He soon came to stand next to Faith. She pivoted, jumping to a standing position.

“I thought you were going left?” Bosco asked.

“I was, but then you did, so now, I’m here,” Faith replied.

Faith grabbed Bosco and pulled him to the ground as the Yo-Yo passed back over them. “Now what do we do?” she asked.

“Let’s just jump him,” Bosco responded.

Faith nodded, and with a roar, they charged the madman. Being mad, he’d passed the two of them off as a hallucination, and hence was unprepared for the attack. They tackled him to the ground, binding his arms and legs with Yo-Yo string.

“Rats! Foiled again!” he cried.

“Well, that was easier then I expected,” Faith commented.

“Well, we are superheroes,” Bosco provided.

He glanced over at Faith, who shrugged. Bosco shouldered the madman, carrying him back to the Mustang. Upon depositing him in the trunk, they climbed in the car. They set out to the city psych ward. It was closed, so they secured him to a bike rack, where he’d be easily found the following morning.

“You know, we should leave a note,” Faith suggested.

Bosco nodded his agreement, pulling a paper and pen from his utility belt. He hastily scribbled a note.

To whom it may concern:

We have captured the elusive madman and now leave him in your custody. He will no longer darken our city with his destructive and mad ways.

Signed:

“Crap Faith, we still need a name,” Bosco pointed out.

“How bout, the Masked Officers?” Faith suggested.

“It’ll do, for now,” Bosco replied, jotting the name down on the note before attaching it to the madman.

They argued long into the night over names. But finally, in the end, they stuck with The Masked Officers. Mostly because they grew tired, and wanted to sleep. But also, because they lacked creativity, and hence, nothing better had come out of the long and lengthy debate.

Part 3:

Our heroine unwinds at home. Her children sit in front of the television, mindlessly watching the moving images before them. Aside from them, she is alone, her husband having gone out for an evening with the boys. She’s glad for his absence, she hates having to lie to him, but she knows he won’t understand. She’ll have to make an excuse tonight, or else wait until he passes out before slipping out unnoticed.

A knock on the door draws her attention. She frowns, moving across the room to gaze out the peephole. Bosco. She quickly opens the door, trying desperately to hide her excitement from her children.

“Hey. What’s up?” she asked, keeping her tone level.

“Get dressed,” he ordered.

“What?” she exclaimed.

“I’ll explain on the way,” he offered.

She nods, knowing he can’t explain here, not with her children in the room. She leaves Bosco standing in the entrance way, moving towards the bedroom. She opens the closet, removing the secret panel that only she knows about. Inside, her blue leather costume. She tosses it in a bag before walking back into the living room.

“Emily. I need you to watch your brother for a bit while I go into work. Okay?” she asked.

“Sure mom,” Emily replied, not bothering to take her eyes off the television.

Faith shoulders her bag, leading Bosco into the hall before shutting and locking the door behind them. She waited until they’d made it to the stairwell before turning to glance in his direction.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Mr. Sinister struck again. He’s somehow managed to drain the East River. I think he’s planning on using the water to flood Manhattan,” Bosco explained.

“Oh my God. That’s diabolical!” Faith expressed.

“Yes. Diabolical!” Bosco echoed.

As they reached the Mustang, Bosco removed his overcoat, revealing his crime wear. He hopped in the car, waiting for Faith to do the same before speeding away from her building. She quickly opened her bag, shimmying out of her jeans and began changing. Bosco did his best not to leer.

“There, ready to go,” Faith exclaimed as she finished zipping up her top.

“Good, we’re almost there,” Bosco replied, his eyes glued to the road, his cheeks slightly red.

As he turned the corner, he immediately spotted a large contraption in the middle of the street. He brought the car to a screeching halt. The contraption sat on top of an inflatable base. Hoses and tubes ran in every direction. A large tank, fed through additional hoses, sat on top of the base, it’s sides overflowing with water. A small windowless box sat in front, most likely, the control room.

“Bosco! We have to stop him!” Faith cried.

“Come on!” Bosco shouted, jumping out of the car and running towards to contraption.

They climbed over the inflatable base, making their way to the control room. Water had already begun rushing out the tubes and hoses, filling the streets. Who knew how long it would take to completely flood the city. They had to act fast.

As Bosco reached the control room, he stopped, signaling to Faith for silence. He raised his hand, indicating he was going to count down. On the count of three, they kicked down the control room door, leaving them standing in a small dark room.

Movement caught their eye, and their attention was drawn to a man sitting behind a small console. His back was to them, so they couldn’t make out his features. There was no other possibility, this must be Mr. Sinister.

“So Mr. Sinister. We meet at last,” Bosco stated.

“You!” Mr. Sinister cried, turning around to face them.

“Fred?!” Faith exclaimed.

“Yes. I am Mr. Sinister. And that would mean, you two are the Masked Officers,” Fred replied.

“But why?” Bosco questioned.

“Why not?” Fred laughed.

“We’re not going to let you get away with this,” Faith informed him.

“Aren’t you? What can you do to stop me?” Fred taunted.

“This!” Bosco shouted, jumping into the air and drop kicking Fred to the ground.

(The author was considering adding some sound effects, but again, back to the copyright infringement thing. So, please insert your own, bams, pows, zaps, and whatnot)

The fight continued throughout the small room, Fred being surprisingly agile for a fat, bald, villain. Faith approached him, kneeing him squarely in the balls. He crumbled before her.

“Nice work Faith. You stopped Mr. Sinister,” Bosco said.

“No, I kicked my soon to be ex-husband in the nuts,” she replied.

With Fred down, Bosco and Faith quickly shut off the contraption. Several moments later, they’d manage to figure out how to operate the machine. They drove it back to the, now dry, river bed. Positioning all the tubes and hoses into the river, they replaced the water before escorting Fred to the local precinct.

From that day forward, they became heroes. Both as cops, and superheroes. Children sang of their bravery. Hollywood made several movies, all performing poorly at the box office. They were given keys to the city, and promoted to Sergeants. Most important of all, they earned the respect and admiration of their co-workers. Well, except for Sgt. Christopher, who still hated Bosco.

“Well Faith, the city is once again safe,” Bosco mused.

“Yes. But for how long?” Faith questioned.

“Until the next homicidal lunatic strikes, but I have faith that we can stop them too,” Bosco replied.

“What do you want to do in the mean time?” Faith asked.

“Let’s get some burgers, head back to my place, and engage in sex,” Bosco suggested.

“What a wonderful idea. Is it any wonder I love you,” Faith replied.

“No, no it isn’t,” Bosco agreed.

And our heroes did indeed get burgers, and fries. And they did return to Bosco’s home, where they did engage in sex. Again, and again, and again. And all was well in the city, for now………


	2. By Day 2 - The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite crime-fighting pair returns.

Part 1:

The city of New York had fallen into a peaceful state. Crime was down, evil villains had left, moving to the west coast, and children were once again free to play in the streets without fear. New York owed a debt to the Masked Officers, knowing it was them, and them alone, that kept the city safe. But that was all about to change.

~*~

“Boz, we’re out of milk, can you add it to the list?” Faith asked, tossing the last remaining jug into the trash can.

They’d married days after Faith’s official divorce from Fred. It had gone rather smoothly, what with Fred being indicted on 18 different federal charges. He wouldn’t see the light of day for many a year.

“Consider it done,” Bosco replied happily. Married life agreed with Bosco. Not only had he found his soul mate, but he was getting some on a fairly consistent basis, which always improved his mood.

The world of crime fighting had slowed considerably in the past few months. No one wanted to come up against the Masked Officers, so as a result, most of the criminal element had abandoned New York City. Their days were spent responding to petty misdemeanors and their nights, driving in endless circles, hoping for some sort of action. Needless to say, our heroes were bored.

“Oh, and our suits need cleaning, we should drop them off at the dry cleaners on the way into work tomorrow,” Faith continued, returning to her task of cleaning out the fridge.

“Which ones?” Bosco questioned.

“Actually, both, I still have blood stains on my service uniform from Friday,” Faith replied. It had only been a small accident, nothing to warrant excitement.

With a nod, Bosco moved to the bedroom, returning moments later with their uniforms and crime wear. He tossed them into a bag, setting it by the door for later. On his way back to the kitchen, the bright blue phone rang, startling them both. That phone hadn’t rung in weeks.

“Masked Officers, your crime fighting specialists. How can I help you?” Bosco spoke into the receiver as Faith peered on from her place by the fridge.

“Yes. Alright. Right away. No problem. Thank you.”

“Well?” Faith asked the moment Bosco hung up the phone.

“It’s probably nothing, but the 86th precinct has been recording some unusual activity at pier 68. They want us to check it out,” he explained.

Faith nodded, moving to the bag in the living room to retrieve their crime wear. There would be no time to clean them now. She tossed Bosco his, throwing her own over her shoulder before moving to the bedroom. Moments later they were both changed and ready to go.

“You really think this might be something?” Faith asked as Bosco’s Mustang pulled away from their building.

“I hope so. I don’t know about you, but I’m itching for some action,” he replied.

Our heroine was also dying for some action. For a while, she’d rather liked the short lull. It had given her a chance to plan the wedding, get accustom to living with Bosco and get some much needed rest. The sudden surge in her sex life had taken a lot out of her. But now that things had calmed down, she was dying to get back into the game.

The sun was just beginning to set as they pulled up in front of the pier. Faith glanced around, noticing the absence of people. Usually at this time of night, the area should be buzzing with activity. The silence was eerie.

“This doesn’t look good,” she cautioned.

“No, no it doesn’t,” Bosco replied, throwing the car into park before hopping out.

Faith was close behind him, following along like a shadow. They inspected the entire area, checking behind hot dog stands and under picnic tables. Neither could find anything out of the ordinary that would suggest something amiss. Finally Bosco threw his hands in the air, grumbling in frustration.

“There’s nothing here,” he cried, kicking a stale, half eaten pretzel that was lying on the ground.

“Maybe you’re right,” Faith replied, sinking down onto a conveniently located bench.

Bosco sat beside her, wondering whether they should just give up the crime fighting business all together. Just then, a sudden crashing noise drew their attention. Both our heroes stood abruptly, their bodies tensing with dangerous readiness.

“Where did that come from?” Faith asked, her eyes darting about.

“There!” Bosco shouted, pointing to the water.

From nowhere, a small powerboat boat had appeared. They caught a brief glimpse of a black clad figure before the vehicle disappeared over the horizon.

“Where did it come from?” Faith asked.

Bosco shook his head. He moved to the edge of the pier, glancing down into the murky brown water. For a brief moment he thought he saw a doorway closing underneath the surface, but just as quickly it vanished.

“I think there’s something under there,” he commented, pointing down into the river.

Faith appeared beside him, gazing down in the direction of his finger. She squinted, but found nothing but water.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I think I saw something,” he explained.

“You may be right, that boat had to have come from somewhere,” Faith agreed.

The pair spent several hours searching for some way into the non-confirmed-underwater-stronghold. Not finding anything, they soon gave up.

“I don’t think we’re going to find anything up here. We need to go home, get some supplies, come back when we have the right equipment,” Faith stated.

Bosco nodded his agreement before turning back to the Mustang. He waited until Faith had climbed in beside him before pulling away from the docks, roaring down the street in the direction of their apartment.

Three hours later, they’d managed to secure a small kayak and some scuba gear. They returned to the pier, intent on searching the river floor. A small survey of the area told them they were alone. Only then did they change, equipping themselves with the necessary tools for underwater exploration and combat.

They lowered their kayaks into the water, their gear firmly attached to the outer hull. They followed behind, quickly paddling out to the area Bosco had seen the doors. Anchoring their boats, they slipped on oxygen tanks before submerging beneath the water, the only light, small scuba certified flashlights.

The river floor was a swamp of mud, seaweed and garbage. They searched through it, looking for anything that might indicate a secret passageway. Just as they were about to give up hope, Faith’s glove caught on something metal. She frantically flagged down Bosco, waiting until he appeared at her side before pointing out the structure.

Buried beneath several feet of mud was a pair of steal doors, sealed together with some form of rubber. A small key punch rested on one side, the doors needing a code to open. Faith dug out her specially designed underwater laptop and began working on cracking the code. It took nearly ten minutes, but soon she had decoded it and the doors began to slide open.

With a final glance, our heroes descended into the darkness. The doors led into a small room, empty except for water. Another pair of doors rest on the wall and vents line the floor. A loud hissing noise reverberated through the area and they soon realized the water was being drained, leaving them standing before the next set of doors.

Next time on By Day: What will our heroes find on the other side of the door? Some secret government laboratory? An evil villain’s hide out? A storage unit for raw sewage? Find out next time on By Day.

Part 2:

Faith cautiously placed her ear next to the large steel doors. She listened for anything out of the ordinary, anything to indicate the presence of another person. Hearing nothing, she signaled for Bosco to open the doors.

The grating sound of moving steel filled the room, breaking through the silence. Our heroes tensed, waiting with cat like readiness for signs of confrontation. After a few moments, they felt confident the coast was clear and walked through the doors, heading into a long concrete hallway.

The hall was dank and dark. Water dripped from the ceiling, leaving small puddles on the floor. Along each side, doors, leading further into the complex, were spaced sporadically. The occasional neon light illuminated a door, adding an eerie blue glow to the place.

“Which door?” Faith questioned.

“I don’t know. We should look for one that seems out of place, important,” Bosco replied.

“Like that one?” Faith asked, pointing to the only door with a key punch embedded into the wall beside it.

“That’ll do,” Bosco agreed.

They moved to the door, our heroine once again removing her laptop. Within moments a soft electronic beep indicated the successful break of the code. They paused, weapons drawn, before heading inside.

The door led to what could only pass as a large underground warehouse. A large screen sat on the far wall. The room was filled with computers, electronics and men in white uniforms. Our heroes pressed themselves against the back wall, trying to stay hidden in the shadows.

So far, no one had noticed their presence. They continued along the wall, stopping when they reach a stack of neatly stacked barrels. It’s anyone’s guess as to what’s inside. They crouched behind them, watching the flurry of activity in an effort to learn where they are.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Faith asked.

“I don’t know. Better question would be, who are they?” Bosco replied.

Faith shook her head, frowning slightly as she tried to find some indication of who these people were. Scuffling behind them drew their attention. They turned, guns at the ready, only to come face to face with six guards. Each of the guards had a M16 pointed at them, they were out-gunned.

Knowing it was a losing battle, our heroes lowered their weapons, placing them on the floor before raising their hands. The guards roughly grabbed them, hauling them to their feet and leading them from the room. Bosco cursed himself for allowing their capture.

They’re led out the door they’d come in, and back down the hall. For a moment they think the guards only intend to throw them out. The thought dissipates as they make an abrupt left, into one of the nondescript doors.

Inside they are tossed to the floor, landing painfully on their knees. Faith scows at their captors, but the guards ignore her. A familiar voice from the front of the room draws their attention.

“So, we meet again, Masked Officers,” the man commented, in an offhand fashion.

“Mr. Sinister!” Bosco cried.

Before them, sitting on a high back leather chair, sat Mr. Sinister. Fred. Faith frowned, offering him a dirty and disappointing look.

“You were expecting someone else?” Fred laughed.

“But you’re in prison,” Faith stated.

“It’s really not that hard to escape, if you have the right connections,” Fred responded, still in an offhand manner.

“And he does have connections, don’t you baby,” a woman’s voice filled the room.

Our heroes turned at the sound, their eyes coming to rest on the infamous Sergeant Cruz. Faith spits, glaring between them. Cruz only smiled, taking her place on Fred’s lap, her hand snaking over Fred’s bald head.

“What do you want?” Bosco asked, cringing at the sight of the two love birds.

“Want? Well, let’s see. I want you dead of course,” Fred commented, again in an offhand manner, again.

“Are you really going to kill the mother of your children?” Bosco retorted.

“Not right away. First, I’m going to develop some elaborate trap, something that you can struggle feebly against. Then, I’m going to have lunch, give you the opportunity to escape. Then, when you don’t manage to escape, I’m going to come back and kill you, possibly with lasers,” Fred stated, again (again), in an offhand manner, again.

Cruz smiled and began purring. Bosco glanced helplessly at Faith, knowing they may very well die. Faith continued to scowl at Fred, thinking of new and exciting ways to hurt the man.

Before she could come up with anything, the guards grabbed them again, pulling them towards a door along the back wall. Despite their struggles, they were soon overwhelmed.

Inside the back room, two steal chairs sat upon large extendable spikes. The guards forced them into the chairs, securing them down with loosely tied rope and cloth. Satisfied that our heroes were secure, Cruz pushed two big red buttons, sending the chairs skyward. They came to rest, trapped, eight feet in the air.

With a smile and a nod, Cruz then turned back to Fred, curling into his side. He patted her hair, telling her she was a good girl. She grinned, pleased with the comment.

“Now, you have approximately one hour before I’m finished lunch, in which you may attempt to escape. I think you will find it near impossible,” Mr. Sinister said with a laugh.

Mr. Sinister and his new evil sidekick, Sergeant Cruz, left the room, shutting the door behind them. Our heroes glanced at one another, mouthing words of love. They then began struggling against their bonds.

Next time on By Day: Will our heroes escape? Will Faith kick Fred in the balls again? Will Cruz ever not annoy us? Find out next time on, By Day.

Part 3:

The clock was counting down. Mr. Sinister had been gone nearly thirty minutes. It didn’t leave our heroes much time. Faith struggled mercilessly against her ropes, slowly beginning to unravel them. Bosco had managed to chew his way through two layers of cloth, but was beginning to tire and get a tooth ache.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, admitting a masked figure in green. He stood for a moment, striking a classic superhero pose in the doorway. Confident he’d been seen, he scaled the metal spikes before perching on the edge of Bosco’s chair. He then withdrew his utility knife, easily cutting through the cloth.

“Who are you?” Bosco questioned, both grateful and perplexed.

“You can call me the Green Crusader,” the man exclaimed, once again striking a small pose.

“Ty?” Faith questioned, having recognized the voice.

“Yeah, it’s me. I figured, if you could be superheroes, why couldn’t I?” he replied.

“Oh man, we are so glad to see you. Sully with you?” Bosco asked.

“Are you kidding me? Can you see Sully in tights?” Ty laughed.

The three superheroes took several moments to clear their head of the visuals planted by Ty’s description. Realizing they were running short on time, Bosco pushed the thought aside, tossing his bonds to the floor before leaping across to untie Faith.

Free, they then left the room, going in search of Mr. Sinister and his evil sidekick Cruz. The complex was quiet, implying no one had noticed their rescue. They made their way back to the control room, certain they would find their evil foe inside.

Sure enough, sitting with his back to the door, facing the screen, eating some soup, with Cruz still on his knee, and a ball game playing on said earlier mentioned screen, was Mr. Sinister.

(small pause inserted for those needing to catch their breath after that last sentence)

The now dynamic threesome (which should be remembered for after the completion of the story) entered the room, drawing their weapons, (which had not been taken from them since Mr. Sinister’s greatest fault (like most super-villains) was over-confidence).

“So Mr. Sinister, you may have captured us, but we too have connections,” Bosco exclaimed, breaking the silence and alerting Fred to their presence.

“You! This can not be! No!” Mr. Sinister cried, outraged that they had managed to escape.

“Give it up Fred, it’s over. You and your little whore are going to jail, and this time, you’re not getting out,” Faith replied.

With a wave of his hand, Fred commanded his uniformed guards to attack. They rushed our superheroes, the room erupting into chaos and violence. Bosco managed to take down six, using his superior kung fu skills. He offered a silent thank you to Bruce Lee movies as he took down the next guard.

Faith and Ty were cornered in the corner, but they managed to hold their own, fighting off the guards one by one as they were rushed. Soon, a mass of white clad guards dotted the floor, the only figures standing were our heroes.

“Is that the best you can do Mr. Sinister?” Bosco taunted triumphantly.

“He’s gone Boz,” Faith expressed, glancing at the now empty chair, in front of the screen, with the now cold bowl of soup on the table, and the game going into overtime.

“Damn it!” Bosco cried.

“Come on, we’ll catch him,” Faith reassured.

The threesome nodded their agreement before following Faith towards the back of the room. There, they found a small trap door, leading into a series of tunnels. Faith jumped down, followed shortly by Bosco and Ty.

The followed the tunnel to an old abandoned subway stop. Once there, they searched the area, searching for any side of Mr. Sinister and Cruz. A roaring sound drew their attention. They barely had enough time to get out of the way as an old abandoned subway train barreled towards them.

Knowing the train was most likely Cruz and Fred’s getaway vehicle, the waited for it to pass before jumping on the back, a feat only accomplished by superheroes or those with superhero powers. They clung on for dear life as the train accelerated, turning around the bend.

Once the train had reached a cruising speed, the threesome began climbing the sides, crawling along the roof towards the engine car. It took them several minutes, the trek dangerous and frightening. Soon though, they were in position to execute their plan.

“So, do we have a plan?” Ty shouted over the roar of the train and wind.

“Um, nope,” Bosco replied, glancing at Faith.

“I say, we go in, kick him in the balls. Hey, it worked last time,” Faith suggested.

The superheroes nodded their agreement and began scaling down the side and into the back door. Once inside, they moved further into the car, seeking out their target. They found Cruz sleeping on a train seat, tired from her new life as a super-villain, (as opposed to just villain). Fred was manning the controls, careening the train towards who knew where.

“It ends now Mr. Sinister!” Bosco cried.

Mr. Sinister spun at the sound of his voice, having not noticed their arrival till now. He rushed at Bosco, leaving the train to drive itself. Ty rushed to the control panel, hoping to stop the train before disaster ensued.

As Fred tackled Bosco, Faith approached from behind, pulling out her trusty stun gun. She waited until Bosco was clear before zapping Fred with 300 volts of electricity. Fred’s body slumped to the ground, smoke rising from the few remaining wisps of his hair.

Satisfied Fred was down, Faith moved over to the still sleeping Cruz, shocking her with the same voltage. Her body shook violently before sliding off the chair and landing on the dirty floor with a thud.

As Ty brought the train to the stop, Bosco and Faith finished tying and gagging the evil villains. Moments later both Fred and Cruz were escorted to a maximum security prison. Once again the Masked Officers, with the aid of the Green Crusader, had saved the city, stopping madness before it turned into chaos.

And again our superheroes returned home, and had burgers, and fries, and sex, lots of sex, (reminder to look back up at the note on threesomes). And the city was safe once more, for now.


	3. By Day 3 - The Sequel of the Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite crime-fighting pair returns, again.

Part 1:

Once again the City of New York was safe from crime. The Green Crusader had permanently allied with the Masked Officers, forming a trio of crime fighting superheroes, the likes of which no one had ever seen. Mr. Sinister and his evil sidekick Cruz were safely behind bars; both denied the possibility of parole. All was well in the city. For now.

~*~

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I am not going out there in this,” Sully exclaimed, frowning down at his fire engine red outfit.

“Come on Sul, it looks good. Besides, it matches mine. I’m the Green Crusader, you’re the Red Crusader, and together we are; the Christmas Crusaders,” his partner explained.

Rolling his eyes, Sully tugged at his non subtle tights, trying in vain to pull the wedge from his ass. He still couldn’t understand why he’d let Ty talk him into this.

“Will you two knock it off,” Faith vexed, irritated with their constant bickering.

Bosco nodded his approval, spreading a map over the dinning room table of their headquarters, also known as Bosco and Faith’s apartment.

“Alright, there have been six sightings so far. Here, here, and here,” Bosco stated, marking off several locations on the map in bright blue marker.

Faith leaned beside him, examining the marks for any sign of a pattern. Ty eagerly joined them, leaving Sully to scowl from a distance.

“We’ve been over this, how many times? It’s probably just some prank,” Sully commented, hating his newfound life.

“Maybe, but the city did ask us to look into it, and until we can prove it’s just a hoax, we have a responsibility to the good citizens of New York,” Faith explained.

“There are good citizens in New York?” Sully countered.

Ignoring his comment, Faith traced a path between the sightings, the result, several squiggly lines that gave no indication of a pattern. Sighing, she tossed the marker onto the table, knowing they were getting nowhere.

Several nights ago, it had begun. Several thousand calls reporting apparitions throughout the city. Six locations in total. The police weren’t equipped to handle the situation, and since the Ghostbusters didn’t exist, the task was given over to the Masked Officers, and their trusty companions, the Christmas Crusaders.

“We should just head out there, see what we can find,” Bosco commented, knowing it was their only chance at cracking the mystery.

“Now that’s the first good plan I’ve heard all day,” Ty agreed, needing something to do. He was a man of action.

Our heroes, having made their decision, stood for a moment, staring blankly at one another. The moment passed, and they leapt into action, rushing from the house in a flurry of blinding colours.

Once outside, Bosco jumped into the Mustang, followed close behind by Faith. Sully and Ty grabbed their own car, a bright orange Thunderbird. They’d been meaning to paint it, knowing their car clashed with their costumes, but couldn’t agree on a colour.

Roaring down the street in a convoy, our superheroes rushed towards the site of the first sighting. No one knew what to expect, or what they might find, but there was a great sense of excitement in the air. In the distance, climatic music played softly, increasing the excitement of what would otherwise be, a dull moment.

Screeching to a halt, Bosco and Faith climbed from the car, finding themselves in front of a large, abandoned warehouse. Ty and Sully were close behind, tense and ready for action. Sully had mysteriously acquired a cream filled donut, and was now eating it contently.

“Well, we’re here. What do we do now?” Faith questioned, glancing at the rickety old doors leading into the building.

“Logic would dictate, we go inside,” Sully exclaimed around a mouthful of donut, the action causing powdered sugar to fall softly onto his shirt.

“Right, onward!” Ty ordered, marching forward with intent and purpose.

Snickering, Bosco followed behind, still easily amused by Ty’s eagerness and excitement. Frowning, Faith crept behind, staying close to her husband, partner, and other half. Sully wiped his hands on his cape before shuffling after them.

Ty reached the doors first. Pulling back, he kicked them open, the process causing dust to rain down from the rafters, covering our superheroes in dirt and debris. Sneezing, Faith pushed ahead, no longer trusting Ty to lead them.

“What?” Ty questioned, his expression apologetic.

Bosco grinned, rushing to join Faith, his own excitement mounting. Once inside, the foursome (which should not be remembered because despite this authors tendency for smut, there are some things I won’t do), paused, waiting until their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

“I don’t see anything,” Bosco exclaimed, squinting in an effort to bring the room into focus.

“No shit Sherlock, could that be because it’s pitch black in here,” Sully deadpanned.

Shooting Sully a glare, which was lost in the dark space, (and have I mentioned that it was dark?), Bosco turned his attention back to Faith. Just then, a loud scuffling noise resonated through the space.

“Oh man, I want my mommy!” Ty cried, flinging himself into Sully’s arms.

“Bosco! What is that? Bosco!” Faith cried, flinging herself into Bosco’s arms.

Bosco and Ty, left with no one’s arms to fling themselves into, pressed themselves against one another, forming a giant group huddle. (which the author is sure you’ve interpreted wrong).

The sound grew louder, seeming to come from every direction at once. Letting go of Faith long enough to pull a flashlight, Bosco shone the light into the darkness, hoping to find the source of the noise.

Just then, a large crash came from behind them, causing our heroes to jump, spinning around while screaming in fear. Bosco frantically waved the flashlight around, spotting movement on the far side of the room.

“Who’s there?” he cried into the darkness.

“Woof!” came the reply.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bosco detangled himself from Faith arms and removed Ty’s hand from his ass. He inched forward, crouching down in an effort not to frighten the poor animal.

“It’s alright boy, come here,” he called.

The dog, sensing that the heroes meant no harm, as most heroes don’t, withdrew from his hiding place and scampered across the ground, jumping into Bosco’s arm and slathering him in drool.

“A dog? Oh man,” Ty exclaimed, releasing a breath.

“It’s a dog, great, can we go now?” Sully questioned, hunger replacing his earlier fear.

“Awww, how cute. Can we keep him?” Faith asked, bending next to Bosco to scratch the mutt’s ears.

“I don’t think we have a choice, he seems to have adopted me,” Bosco laughed, patting the dog’s belly.

“What should we call him?” Faith questioned.

“Oh, I know. We’re investigating ghost sightings, we now have a dog…..” Ty interrupted.

“Scooby Doo!” everyone shouted in unison.

“Wait, what about copy right infringement?” Faith asked.

“What, are you a lawyer or something? You’re always bringing that up, no one is going to care, it’s not like the author is making money off this thing,” Bosco explained.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Faith replied.

And so our heroes now had a dog, a loyal, faithful companion who could aid them in their endeavors. Having found nothing else at the warehouse, they decided to head home, everyone agreeing they should make burgers for dinner.

Next time on By Day:

Will our heroes ever uncover the mystery? Is Mr. Sinister really still in jail? Will Scooby Doo, hereby called SD, give Bosco fleas? Find out next time, on By Day.

Part 2:

The soft hum of the television filled the room. Our heroes were intently watching the evening news, word of the apparition spreading. Two more sightings over the last 24 hours. There had been no breaks in the case, nothing to aid them in solving the mystery.

"I don't see why I had to change if we're just going to sit here all night, watching the news," Sully gripped.

Ty turned, glancing towards his red clad partner, leaning against the far side of the room. Offering a shrug, he turned to Bosco, hoping the more experienced man had a plan. Bosco ignored Sully's complaint, content to remain seated on the couch. Faith was pressed against his side, his arm loosely draped over her. SD sat at his feet, his head in Bosco's crotch.

"We're heading out as soon as this is over. The media may have picked up clues we missed," Faith responded, never once taking her eyes off the television.

Sully's only response was a non committal grunt. He purposely ignored the broadcast, instead choosing to play with a loose thread on his cape. The news switched to the weather forecast. Bosco quickly turned it off, rising to his feet and moving to the dinning room table, still covered in maps.

"There has to be some reasonable explanation for this. Some pattern we're not seeing," he commented in a very Scully-esque manner.

"We've been over it a hundred times Boz, there's nothing," Faith replied, moving to join him at the table.

"Maybe we should bring SD. I mean, he's got a good nose, maybe he can pick up something we missed," Ty suggested, glancing down at the dog.

"Woof!" SD replied, obviously excited at the prospect of a car ride.

"Well, that's settled, let's go already," Sully said, exasperation seeping into his words.

The frustrated heroes nodded their agreement and began gathering their gear. Within moments, (although it technically took longer, but the author has decided to use a concept called accelerated time, whereby characters actions appear faster then they actually are), they were heading downstairs and to their waiting crime-fighting-mobiles.

SD immediately took his place in the front seat of Bosco's Mustang, leaving Faith to crush into the backseat. She didn't mind, the back of Bosco's car holding special memories for her. Ty smiled, obviously sharing in those memories.

The two cars roared to life, speeding away from the apartment, towards certain danger and intrigue. Deciding to concentrate on the last sighting, they soon arrived at yet another abandoned warehouse. (Although technically it was an abandoned factory, but small details are irrelevant.)

Once inside, Bosco immediately pulled a flashlight, remembering the terror of their last experience. SD stayed close on Bosco's heals, trembling every so often. They pressed forward, searching the interior.

"Bosco, I think SD is scared. Can you give him a treat or something?" Faith asked, worried about the dog.

"Sure thing," Bosco exclaimed, pulling a small round snack from his specially designed 'SD snack holding compartment' on his utility belt.

He passed it to SD, noting the sudden calmness immediately come over the animal. Wondering if perhaps the snacks were the key to courage, Bosco popped on in his mouth, crunching noisily.

The snack didn't seem to ease his own apprehension, but he did rather like the taste. Pulling two more from his compartment, he handed one to SD and ate the other. SD, with a sudden surge of courage, moved ahead of the group, leading them further into the factory.

Our heroes followed behind, their footsteps cautious. Suddenly, SD stopped, glancing up at some rafters. He let out a strangled bark before darting back and cowering behind Bosco's legs.

"What is it boy?" Bosco asked, keeping his voice low.

Receiving no response, Bosco pointed the flashlight up into the darkness. Finding nothing, he was about to turn it off when an eerie wail filled the space. The heroes sprung into action, forming a tight circle, their backs to one another.

"There!" Ty cried, pointing towards the back loft.

The group spun, all eyes seeking out the direction of his finger. There, before them, hovering several feet in the air was the apparition. The translucent figure of an old man, wilted and haggard in appearance. He reached for them, ghostly fingers stretching out, illuminated by a strange foggy light.

"AHHHHHH!" the heroes cried in unison before bolting for the door.

Once outside, the quickly ducked behind Bosco's Mustang, trembling against the back bumper.

"Alright, did everyone see that?" Ty asked, his tone laced with fear.

"Yep, guess there really is a ghost," Faith replied, her own fear also evident.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Sully asked, eating yet another donut, which had also mysteriously appeared in his hand.

"No! We need to figure out some way to stop it," Bosco replied, trying desperately to soothe poor SD.

"Stop it? How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Ty asked.

No one had an answer. This was something they were completely unprepared for.

"I know!" Faith cried. "We need a net, some duct tape, a magnet and a wheelbarrow," she explained.

The remaining heroes glanced at her as though she was crazy. Motioning them forward, she whispered her plan in their collective ears. By the time she had finished, everyone was smiling, content her plan would work.

They climbed back into their cars, tearing away from the factory and heading towards the hardware store. Once there, Bosco and Ty went inside, leaving the others to wait in the cars. Within moments, they'd returned, stocked with the items from Faith's list.

They were forced to strap the wheelbarrow to the roof, neither of the vehicles having the trunk space to fit it. Bosco made a mental note to upgrade to an SUV. Once the wheelbarrow was secure, they returned to the factory.

The crept in slowly this time, their eyes searching for any sign of the apparition. Finding nothing, they chose a secluded corner to set up their trap. It didn't take long, and soon, they found themselves ready for phase one.

"Alright, I'm only going to go over this once. Once we start, this is going to happen quickly, so everyone needs to be prepared," Faith said.

She waited until everyone nodded their agreement before continuing.

"SD and Bosco are going to find the apparition, lead it to the duct tape mark on the floor of the loft. Now, once that happens, you two need to be fast, make sure you clear the area. Then, you're going to get out of the way, leaving the apparition to fall off the loft, landing in the wheelbarrow. Then, the wheelbarrow in going to move forward, attracted by the giant magnet. Once it reaches the end, the net will fall, trapping the ghost," she explained.

"We need a code, something we can say to let you know we're coming," Bosco suggested.

"How about, Merry Christmas!" Ty suggested, eager to promote his crime fighting team.

"That works," Faith replied, glancing at Bosco, who didn't look too pleased with the idea but nodded none the less.

The plan in place, our heroes moved to their pre-chosen hiding places, ready to begin. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Next time on By Day

Will our daring heroes capture the ghost? Will Bosco fall off the loft, triggering the trap and ruining their plans? Will SD every attempt to say "I wuv u Bosro"? Find out next time, on By Day.

Part 3:

Bosco cautiously approached the line on the top of the loft. He then turned and began walking forward, counting each step and committing the number to memory. The last thing he wanted to do was fall off the loft and break his neck.

Beside him SD seemed slightly apprehensive. Bosco reached down, patting the dog's head before offering him another snack. The treat seemed to do the trick (get it?) and soon SD's shivering subsided.

"Well boy, looks like it's just you and me, huh?" Bosco commented, failing to keep the quiver from his voice.

SD wagged his tail in response.

They set up near the back of the loft, where they'd originally seen the apparition. Knowing it was likely the ghost could appear at any minute, Bosco kept a firm grip on his flashlight, hoping in the event of an attack, the bright white beam would frightened the apparition.

The waited for what seemed like an eternity, although in fact, it was only three minutes, before the wailing started again. Like lightening, which is fast, Bosco spun around, taking in the entire top half of the loft. He immediately spotted the apparition behind him. It was time for phase one of the plan.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here. Bet you can't catch me," Bosco shouted, sticking out his tongue for emphasis.

He waited until the ghost saw him before taking off down the loft and towards their trap. The ghost, irritated by the raspberry, immediately began chasing our hero. Like thunder (fast, but not as fast as lightening) Bosco ran towards the duct tape.

He reached it in a matter of moments, SD right beside him. As soon as he crossed the line, he pivoted left, hoping spiritual beings were not able to stop on a dime. He managed to find some crates in which to hide in, hoping the ghoul would assume he'd gone over the edge.

Glancing beside him, he noted SD was no longer at his side. Worried the ghost had captured his beloved companion, Bosco shot out of the crate, running towards the ledge. Floating, oh about six feet in the air, was the apparition. He forced his gaze down, noticing SD riding along in their wheelbarrow.

Meanwhile……

"Here it comes," Ty cried, bouncing on his toes in excitement.

The remaining superheroes waited patiently as the wheelbarrow barreled towards them. The heard a distinctive clink, followed by a whoosh. The trap had been sprung, and now, all they needed to do was fine a way to contain their foe.

"We got him!" Sully cried, excited for the first time since he was forced to put on the tights.

"Woof!" came the reply.

"No. Damn it, SD," Faith sighed.

They set about releasing SD, all forlorn that their plan had failed.

"Bosco!" Faith suddenly shouted, realizing the love of her recent years could very well be in danger.

She darted off towards the railing. Glancing up, she noticed Bosco was nowhere to be seen. Panic overwhelmed her and she quickly began searching the area.

"Bosco! Bosco!" she cried, fear forming in the pit of her stomach.

Within moments the Christmas Crusaders and SD joined her at the bottom of the loft. They searched high and low, left and right, and then under some things. No matter where they looked, the couldn't seem to find Bosco anywhere.

"Oh Bosco, please be alright," Faith pleaded, hoping fate would intervene and bring her back her husband/partner/best friend.

"What are you guys looking for?" came a voice from behind them.

"Bosco! Oh, you're alright. I was so worried," Faith cried, flinging herself into Bosco's arms. "We thought the ghost took you."

"There is no ghost," Bosco proclaimed.

"What?!" the group cried in unison, well, except for SD who was too busy scratching his ear.

"You'll never guess what I discovered, come on," Bosco said, motioning for everyone to follow him.

He led them to the back of the warehouse. There, tied to a chair, looking fairly forlorn, (which is the author's word of the day in case you were wondering), was none other then, Sergeant Christopher.

"Sgt. Christopher?! I don't understand, I mean, I thought we saw a ghost?" Faith asked, obviously confused.

"That's what he wanted us to see. Let me demonstrate," Bosco replied, moving to a small table set up next to retrained sergeant.

Bosco puttered around for several moment, suspense and confusion growing amongst the group. Finally, he turned around and prepared to address his crime fighting friends.

"You see, first, you take this rabbit, and this piece of Swiss cheese. Then, you line them up in front of this projection screen. Then, you take this black light. Now, when you turn the light on, tada!" Bosco explained.

Upon flicking on the light, the group turned, immediately seeing the floating apparition.

"But what about the wailing?" Ty questioned.

"Tom Jones records, played backwards, in slow speed," Bosco explained, starting up the record player. Much to everyone, including the author's, surprise, the wailing sound filled the air.

"But why?" Sully asked, wiping pizza sauce off his face and tossing an empty pizza box onto the ground.

"That's something only Christopher can answer."

The group turned, waiting anxiously to hear the bound sergeant's reply.

"I had to do it. You put away the true love of my life. Cruz was all I had, and then you put her in jail. My plan would have worked to, if it wasn't for you kids and your lousy dog!" Christopher cried.

"That's all I need to hear. Take him away," Ty commanded.

"Um, there's no one else here," Faith reminded him, glancing around the still empty abandoned warehouse which was actually a factory.

"Oh. Right," Ty replied, looking sheepish.

The group escorted Sergeant Christopher to the local precinct, where he was immediately arrested and charged with disturbing the peace, masquerading as a spirit and mischief. He was going away for a short, short time.

And again our heroes returned home, and had burgers, and fries, and more sex. Well, except for Sully, who watched sports on ESPN. And all was well in the city. For now……


	4. By Day 4 - The Sequel of the Sequel of the Sequel and the Last Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite crime-fighting pair returns, again (again).

Part 1:

Icy wind brought the first hint of winter to the city of New York. Its residents slept, knowing they were safe so long as the Masked Officers and the Christmas Crusaders patrolled the streets. But little did they know that darkness crept towards the city, threatening to consume them all.

"I just don't get it. Who is he?" Faith asked, tearing her eyes off the latest news broadcast just long enough to spare Bosco a glance.

"I don't know. Common superhero courtesy dictates that he should make contact with us, form an allegiance," Bosco mused, frowning slightly in frustration.

The evening news had been the same every night for weeks. An unknown superhero had mysteriously appeared in New York. Not that our heroes minded, in fact things had been busy what with the holidays approaching and they needed the extra help. Still, it was unusual and Faith didn't like not knowing.

"You interrogated Jimmy right?" Ty asked. He was certain the man was behind the latest escapades -who else but a firefighter with a superhero complex would actually go out of his way to become a superhero?

"Um, yeah.... it's not him," Bosco replied, blushing slightly. He'd spent hours trying to pound information out of the man, but he was either too clever -which Bosco somehow doubted- or really had no clue what Bosco was talking about. Still, the ordeal hadn't been unpleasant.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually, right now we should be patrolling," Faith reminded the group, already pulling out her crime wear.

"Twenty below zero and she wants us to run around in tights. Remind me again why I signed up for this?" Sully grumbled, quickly finishing his hot dog before leaving the room to change.

Within moments our heroes were dressed and ready to go. They headed into the frosty night air, knowing the city depended on them and them alone. Crime stopped for nothing, not even the cold.

Meanwhile.....

A figured dressed in black waited patiently on the rooftops, watching the would-be thiefs as they argued about the best way to break into the shiny grey Lexus parked on the street. The figure couldn't help but smile, the thiefs were not aware of his presence and little did they know he would soon descend upon them, foiling their plans and bringing justice to the streets. And then, once the city was free from crime it would be his, all his and no one, not even the Masked Officers and their cohorts in crime fighting -the Christmas Crusaders- could stop him.

"Shit, what the hell was that?" one of the thiefs asked, searching the night for some sign life.

The figure in black cursed himself for laughing. He knew silence was his friend and yet he had once again managed to give himself away. Crime fighting was harder than it looked, which was ridiculous because he could do anything. Shrugging, he leaped from the roof, landing gracefully behind the thiefs; not giving them the opportunity to run before launching his attack.

~*~

"CC to MO," Ty called into the radio. "You guys seeing this, I think we've found our guy," he continued, willing Sully to hurry as they approached the scene of a dramatic fight.

A masked figured in black tights and fitted body armor fought four thugs in the middle of the snow covered street. Obviously he was quite skilled, not even allowing the men a chance to land a blow. His movements were graceful, fluid even. There was no way this was Jimmy; Bosco was right.

"Christ Sully, this guy’s good. What should we do?" Ty asked, hoping the older man had a plan.

"Let's wait for Bosco and Faith, we still don't know whose side this guy is on," Sully reminded him before exiting the car and meeting Bosco and Faith at the corner of the alley.

Their mystery hero had yet to notice their presence. Our heroes watched as he quickly finished off the four car thiefs, pausing dramatically and smiling up at the sky before turning to walk away. Only then did he see the others. He came to an abrupt stop, nodding once before moving forward, approaching them with confidence.

"Well, well, well. You must be the infamous Masked Officers," he stated, smiling at Bosco and Faith. "And you must be their companions, the Christmas Crusaders," he continued, glancing towards Ty and Sully.

"We are," Faith confirmed. "And who exactly would you be?" she questioned.

"Me? Well now, let's just say I am a friend, yes, that'll do. Your friendly neighborhood ParaMan," the mysterious hero answered, grinning almost manically.

He didn't give our heroes a chance to respond before he pulled a small device from his belt, aiming it skyward. With another grin, he hit the release cord, soaring into the air and disappearing from sight.

"Oh man, we so need to get one of those," Bosco commented, watching in awe as ParaMan became one with the night.

"You know who he reminds me of?" Faith mused.

"Don't say it!" the others shouted simultaneously.

Faith merely shrugged, returning to the car, Bosco close on her heals. Sully sighed, not really trusting the strange new hero.

"Come on Ty, let's get in the warm car," he suggested, dusting residual jelly donut powder from his mouth.

The entire situation left our heroes out of sorts so upon a final scan of the city –which revealed no unusual activity- they returned home, were they made hot chocolate and watched ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’. The mystery hero could wait, for now Bosco was content to curl into Faith’s arms, Ty’s head lying on his lap. Only Sully sat apart, not really wanting anything to do with this part of the superhero bonding.

Next time on By Day. Will our heroes ever learn the true identity of the ParaMan? Will the ParaMan’s motives remain pure? Will Sully ever come to experience the joys of male bonding in tights? Find out next time on, By Day.

Part 2:

ParaMan stood in the centre of his lair; an abandoned firehouse just outside of Queens. He knew it was slightly cliché, but it beat lurking in some basement and wasn't nearly as bad as an underwater stronghold would have been. Besides, it offered him plenty of space, and space was exactly what he needed. The upstairs had been relegated to his sleeping quarters while the main bay had become his makeshift laboratory.

Which sort of made him a scientist, and yes, he could have been a scientist. He was, after all, brilliant. Brilliant enough to shut down the twelve crack houses surrounding the place before he'd moved in. Brilliant enough to recognize the Masked Officers and the Christmas Crusaders. It was a wonder no one had discovered their identity. Who could possibly not recognize Sully, especially in tights? Shuddering he returned to his work, his greatest accomplishment, the thing above all things that would forever carve his name into history.

Literally.

And once the Time Machine was complete, all he had to do was travel back through time and then the world would hail him as their savoir. Every single accomplishment society had made in the last two thousand years would belong to him. His name would fill the history books. His name beside great works of art. Oh yes, it was all shaping up quite nicely.

Laughing to himself, he turned to glance at a picture of his new foes. Despite their desire to keep their identity secret, they certainly allowed enough photographers to take their pictures. Fools. Still, he knew better than to underestimate the Masked Officers. Even if Bosco didn't prove a threat, he knew Faith was clever. She could become a problem.

"But we won't let that happen, now will we?" he whispered to the photograph, grinning in spite of himself. Oh life was good.

~*~

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, waking our heroes from a deep and sleepy sleep. Taking a moment to untangle themselves from each other, they finally rose, making their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Sully was already awake, ironing his cape while singing Christmas carols.

"Bout time you guys got up," he commented, pausing to take a sip of his coffee.

"Well we did have a long night last night," Faith replied, pouring her own cup before taking her place at the kitchen table.

She waited until the others had joined her before motioning to Bosco to lay out their plan. Apparently part of their newly found superhero connection had allowed them to share psychic dreams and hence they were able to communicate plans during their sleep.

(The author apologizes for this stretch, but let’s face it, this is fiction and anything can happen; to prove my point....)

Bosco opened his mouth to speak, waiting only until the small aqua blue toad finished making its journey across the table. "Alright, Faith and I were dream talking again and we've come to the conclusion that we need to start following this ParaMan. Find out what he's up to. Figure out if we can trust him," Bosco explained.

"That's a great idea," Ty exclaimed, smacking Sully's hand away from his toast.

"We're going to need to go undercover. There is no way ParaMan won't recognize these costumes," Sully suggested, reaching over and stealing Faith's toast.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys go paint the cars black and I'll make us new outfits," Faith agreed.

And so our heroes began making preparations for their plan. Faith sewed four grey costumes, reasoning they would blend well with the New York snow. Bosco and Ty quickly painted their cars while Sully ran out for pizza. By mid afternoon they were dressed and ready to execute their plan.

~*~

After several hours of aimless driving, our heroes were about ready to give up. Try as they might they couldn't find ParaMan anywhere. They searched high and low, and low and high, and then under some things just to be sure, but nowhere could he be found. Just then, as they approached a stop light, while waiting to make a left hand turn, and pausing to use their windshield wiper blades to remove some snow from the windshield, they spotted him, scaling the side of a building.

"Yo-Yo, there he is!" Ty shouted, pointing towards ParaMan.

"Bling-Bling, let's follow him," Sully suggested, parking the car and racing to the edge of the building.

The Christmas Crusaders glanced at the building, then each other, before glancing back up at ParaMan. They had no idea how he could manage to climb such a steep angle and were highly confused over how exactly they were supposed to follow him. They waited for the Masked Officers to arrive before formulating a plan.

“Okay, you guys stay here and make sure he doesn’t backtrack. Bosco and I will take the stairs and intersect him on the rooftop,” Faith ordered, not waiting for a response before kicking open the side service door and disappearing inside.

“Wait up Faith,” Bosco cried, charging forward and disappearing through the same door.

Sully and Ty glanced at each other before sinking to the sidewalk, pulling out a deck of cards and settling in to keep watch.

“You have any threes?” Sully asked, glancing up only once to ensure ParaMan was still climbing.

“Go fish,” Ty replied, smiling at the two threes hiding in his hand.

~*~

The Masked Officers began their ascent, climbing and climbing and climbing some more before they finally reached the roof. Outside was windy so they secured guidelines to their belts before hiding behind a ventilation shaft and waiting to ambush ParaMan.

Soon a scraping noise told them ParaMan had reached the top. They peered around the corner, watching as the mysterious newcomer removed suction cups from his hands and feet. He then dropped his backpack and began removing strange and exciting items from within its depths.

“Now,” Bosco whispered, charging forward and tackling ParaMan from the side.

Faith was beside him in an instant, using her superior Kung Fu skills to drop kick ParaMan onto his back. Once down, Bosco leaned forward and deftly removed ParaMan’s mask.

“Doc!” the Masked Officers shouted in unison.

“Yes, it is I,” Doc relented, pushing a startled Bosco off his chest before rushing to the building edge and jumping off.

“No!” Bosco cried, leaning over the side just in time to see Doc’s built in hang glider open and carry him to safety.

“Damn, he has the coolest stuff,” Bosco mused, once again staring in awe.

“Doc, I can’t believe it,” Faith expressed, still not quite believing what she’d seen.

“I know, didn’t think he’d look that good in tights but damn,” Bosco echoed, sighing dreamily.

Faith put the image out of her mind as she returned to the stairs, beginning the long climb back down. Once downstairs they quickly filled the Christmas Crusaders in on the recent development, waiting through their surprise before heading home.

They planned long into the night, finally agreeing to have Chinese for dinner. Tomorrow they would begin their search for Doc’s base of operations. Faith had cautioned that they still didn’t know if he could be trusted. Bosco had readily agreed, partly in hopes of stealing one of Doc’s elaborate toys. Sully seemed less than interested, but had agreed upon the promise of cheesecake. Ty agreed, his curiosity peeked after Bosco’s description of Doc’s tights. And so they were agreed and the night came to a conclusion, of sorts.

Next time on By Day: Will our heroes find Doc’s headquarters? Will they discover his fiendish plans? Will Bosco get his hands on one of Doc’s toys? Find out next time on, By Day.

Part 3:

The locker room was empty and Faith released a breath. The last thing she wanted to deal with was waiting out some rookie. Sinking onto the bench, she turned just in time to see Bosco enter the room, Ty and Sully close on his heels.

"It's about time guys," she grumbled. It had been bad enough that their shifts had gone over; they didn't have time to dawdle.

"Don't worry, I checked on the way in and Doc was still next door," Ty informed them.

"Yes, but for how long?" Faith asked, already slipping into her crimewear.

Her words weighed heavy in the room, reminding our heroes of their need for efficiency. They changed quickly, slipping out the back door in record time and moving across the street to wait in the alley beside the firehouse. Time seemed to stand still, the night silent save for the sound of sirens in the distance.

"You think he gave us the slip?" Bosco asked, frowning at the thought of Doc outsmarting them.

"There he is," Sully interrupted, pointing to a retreating figure.

"Come on," Faith whispered, already moving out of the alley and trailing behind their target.

They stayed in the shadows, dashing between trees, hiding behind cars, ducking into alleys, always staying just out of Doc's line of sight. He led them through the city, winding down roads and walkways; a maze only he knew the solution to.

"Where the hell is he taking us?" Sully demanded, growing tired and hungry from the hours of walking in Doc's shadow.

"Look," Ty pointed out, watching as Doc disappeared into an old abandoned firehouse.

"Alright, you guys take the back, we'll take the front," Faith told the Christmas Crusaders.

The pair nodded, already circling around back, leaving our original dynamic duo to creep towards the front entrance. Cautiously they peered inside. Not seeing any sign of activity they slipped through the door, blinking as they adjusted to the sudden light.

"Crimeny! Would you look at all this stuff," Bosco exclaimed, already picking up and examining several toys and gadgets.

"I don't even know what half of this is," Faith commented, frowning down at an odd mushroom shaped contraption.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Doc's voice echoed through the room.

Our heroes spun around, both startled at being caught, again. Intent on rushing Doc, they soon froze upon realizing he was armed, a large laser like weapon poised in his hand.

"What is it?" Faith demanded.

"And why should I tell you?" Doc queried, his eyes darting back and forth at a rate far too fast for the average human.

"Well, since you're obviously planning on killing us, it doesn't really matter if we know, right?" Bosco questioned.

"You have a point. Very well then, this my friends is the world's first Time Machine. With it I am going to rule the world," Doc explained, pausing to laugh for several long minutes.

"You're crazy!" Faith cried, glancing nervously at Bosco.

“Like a fox,” Doc replied, tapping two fingers to the side of his head.

"You'll never get away with this," Bosco shouted, standing his ground and glaring in an effort to frighten Doc into dropping his weapon.

"Sure I will," Doc replied, grinning for a beat before motioning the Masked Officers towards the fire pole.

"Damn it, he has an answer for everything," Faith complained. Never before had they come up against such a clever and fiendishly fiendish foe before. She was at a loss of what to do. Their only hope rested with the Christmas Crusaders.

~*~

"Sully, would you come on already, they could be in trouble," Ty urged, his irritation mounting.

"You expect me to run around the city, chasing down a paramedic without eating? Forget it," Sully replied, quickly finishing his hamburger before follow Ty back to the abandoned firehouse.

Once there the two quickly realized the Masked Officers had been captured. The whispered their plans, finally deciding on stealth as a tactic.

"Alright, you distract Doc, I'll free Bosco and Faith and then together we'll take him down," Ty reiterated, knowing the plan was rock solid.

Sully nodded before dashing inside. The moment Doc was in his line of sight he began singing, softly at first but increasing in volume until Doc finally noticed him.

"You! No!" Doc shouted, tapping his foot to the beat.

Ty used Doc's distraction to sneak inside and quickly untied Bosco and Faith from the pole. Once free they snuck up behind Doc, (who was still dancing to Sully's song). Within moments they had captured him, securing him with medical tape and gauze.

“This isn’t possible! Damn you Sully and your deep and hypnotic voice!” Doc cried.

“Way to go Sully!” Ty cheered, slapping his partners back.

“Yeah, I guess I found my superpower,” Sully replied with a smile.

“What do we do will all this stuff?” Bosco asked, already eyeing several of the toys.

“You can have one thing, the rest we’re destroying,” Faith replied, watching as Bosco picked out a large and complicated flame thrower.

“So cool,” Bosco cooed, already using the device to destroy the other eviler gismos.

And so the slightly evil and completely crazy ParaMan was captured. Due to his outstanding record with the city he was pardoned from his would be prison sentence and ordered to undergo intensive shock therapy. The therapy seemed to help, and with the exception of a few minor side effects –like believing Carlos was his pet rabbit- he was as good as new.

And once again the city was safe. And our heroes returned home where they had burgers and sex. And Sully, having found his superpower, understood the meaning of being a superhero and soon learned the joys of superhero bonding. And all was well in the city, for now.


End file.
